A Breathtaking Sight
Introduction Reyn: Check that out! How high are we?! Man, Alcamoth... What a place! Melia: Careful. Another step and you shall not be seeing tomorrow. Reyn: How on Bionis did you get the entire city to float?! Amazing! Melia: It's quite simple really. Reyn: Right, yeah! 'Simple,' she says. I can't get enough of this breeze though. Makes me feel alive... Gain (+8) Melia: ''quite agree.'' Gazing across our beloved land... It's a sight like no other. All those fears and worries just seem to melt away. Reyn: So you feel it too, eh? It reminds me of when I used to sneak out of school. I'd go watch the clouds go by from the highest hill in the colony. Melia: I have to say that sounds just like you, Reyn. Reyn: Shulk'd come looking for me and we'd argue about me skiving off. He'd eventually give up and we'd hang out until school was over. Melia: What?! But I cannot imagine Shulk being so... naughty! Reyn: Look. Shulk’s always been a bit of a ruler breaker. Just like me. Melia: ''got that impression.'' When the Telethia surprised me in the Tomb, and you all appeared... Your presence shocked me greatly. Homs had never set foot inside the Tomb before. Reyn: We've been breaking down barriers like that for years. Melia: I heard he even argued with my brother. He sensed I was in danger and persuaded him to let you find me. Reyn: ... Melia: Wh-what is it, Reyn? Reyn: I'm the one who stood up to Kallian, not Shulk! Melia: R-really? It was you? Reyn: And it was Dunban that sealed the deal! Melia: So it wasn't Shulk after all... Reyn: I say something wrong? Melia: No, not at all... but I am no longer in the mood to chat. Let us leave. Net 0 (+4, -4) Melia: ''quite agree.'' Gazing across our beloved land... It's a sight like no other. All those fears and worries just seem to melt away. Reyn: So you feel it too, eh? It reminds me of when I used to sneak out of school. I’d go watch the clouds go by from the highest hill in the colony. Melia: I have to say that sounds just like you, Reyn. Reyn: Shulk'd come looking for me and we’d argue about me skiving off. He’d eventually give up and we’d hang out until school was over. Melia: What?! But I cannot imagine Shulk being so… naughty! Reyn: Look. Shulk's always been a bit of a ruler breaker. Just like me. Melia: ''Poppycock!'' I cannot believe that Shulk is anything like you, Reyn. Reyn: Oh, so that's how you think it is? Tell me... If he’s so different to me, what's he doing here? Melia: Whatever do you mean? Reyn: Us two chose to leave behind our old lives and get revenge. Even though Dunban said er... something about treasuring life? The point is, Shulk didn't listen! And that's the Shulk I know. Melia: I see... Reyn: It don't matter what kind of danger there is out there. We live by our own rules! Melia: I somewhat get your point, Reyn. I am jealous, in a way. I have spent my life constrained by the expectations of my peers. Reyn: Well, my way works for me and your way works for you. You can't just do random whatever 'cos of all your responsibilities. But you think I'd last five minutes being top dog of your people? 'The Ministry of Health requires daily triathlons of all citizens.' They'd be up in arms! Melia: Agreed. Best to focus on more... suitable matters. Reyn: Exactly! Now come on, let's find the others. Net 0 (-4, +4) Melia: ''enjoy it up here?'' Personally, I am not entirely keen on such high places. Reyn: You what?! You live on these floating rocks and you're scared of heights?! Melia: I... wouldn't put it quite like that... Reyn: You can't hide it from me! I can see it in your eyes, Melia. Melia: ''shall grant him this one.'' It is true. I am afraid that I might fall off the edge. It is due to a bad experience I had in my childhood. Reyn: You're joking, right? It's nothing! Look! Melia: And how is it, Reyn? Reyn: Woooah! Melia: Are you all right, Reyn? Reyn: I... feel... dizzy. Head... spinning. You were right, I'm staying back! Melia: I told you so, Reyn. Reyn: Melia! You try it now! But whatever you do, don’t fall off! Melia: I'm fine where I am. Thank you. And kindly stop messing around. Reyn: Ah, come on. I was only playing... Loss (-8) Melia: ''enjoy it up here?'' Personally, I am not entirely keen on such high places. Reyn: You what?! You live on these floating rocks and you're scared of heights?! Melia: I... wouldn't put it quite like that... Reyn: You can't hide it from me! I can see it in your eyes, Melia. Melia: ''an irritating brute!'' The truth is, when I was young, I fell from this very precipice. Ever since, I cannot bring myself to look over the edge. Reyn: You must be joking! Melia: Why? Reyn: You're seriously telling me you fell from here and LIVED?! Melia: Yes. I cannot tell you how, because I have no memory of it. Reyn: That is one heck of a tale, Melia. Melia: Everyone has a story or two to tell. This is mine. Now come on, Reyn. Time to go. Reyn: Impressive! Nice story, Melia. You winged bunch are a funny lot. Melia: Sharla was right! Reyn can be sweet... every now and then. Category:Alcamoth Heart-to-Hearts Category:Reyn Heart-to-Hearts Category:Melia Heart-to-Hearts Category:Xenoblade Chronicles Heart-to-Hearts